In an automatic transaction apparatus such as an automated teller machine, generally, a storage section for storing banknotes when performing a money deposit or withdrawal is configured with a structure such that banknotes are housed upright. In such a structure, a shutter of a deposit and withdrawal port has a structure that is either horizontal or slopes down towards the front. With such a shutter structure, sometimes a liquid such as a drink may be splashed on the shutter, or, for an automatic transaction apparatus installed in an external wall, rain water may fall on the shutter (referred to below as water or the like). In such cases, water or the like may ingress into the automatic transaction apparatus through gaps between the shutter and the apparatus casing, and may cause apparatus faults.
Therefore, in a conventional technology described in the publication of Japanese Patent No. 3959297 (paragraph 0046 to paragraph 0061, and FIG. 8 to FIG. 11) a shutter 302 is provided with appropriate inclining, and walls 302b and 302c are provided at the left and right edges of the shutter 302. Accordingly, in this conventional technology, configuration is made such that water or the like is guided to a water discharge path 315, and the water discharge path 315 is inclined towards a water discharge outlet 317 to raise the water discharge efficiency.
Further, in the conventional technology, a left-right inclined projection 340 is provided at the shutter bottom edge to enable water discharge even for small amounts of rain water, enabling water discharge to be performed along the projection 340. Furthermore, the conventional technology is configured such that, even when water or the like remains on the shutter face that has not been completely discharged, the remaining water or the like tracks along the inclination to the left and right of the projection 340 when the shutter 302 is opened, so as to be discharged into left and right water discharge paths 316a and 316b (see for example Japanese Patent No. 3959297).